


One-Sided Affection

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crushes, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance and Keith are dumb boys, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Secret Crush, Smart Pidge | Katie Holt, until she's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: It started when Allura transferred last month. Lance and Keith started to drift apart. Pidge has had enough. Allura can only date one of them, after all!... Why are you all laughing?





	One-Sided Affection

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped into my head last week, and I finally finished getting it written out. Yay me, accomplishing things. I'm so cool.

If asked, Pidge would blame what happened on Allura.

Really, none of this was an issue until she transferred to their school. If she thought about it, Pidge would admit that she was also partially to blame, as she was the one who introduced Allura to her group of friends.

Regardless, you could see the contrast of Before Allura (B.A.) and After Allura (A.A.). B.A., everyone was happy, cheerful and carefree. Everyone would laugh and hang out and talk and it was good. A.A., and there was a rift. A deep, dark chasm that erupted between them. Them being Lance and Keith.

She hadn’t noticed it at first, but when she did, it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lance and Keith both had crushes on Allura.  
Her life had just become a teenage soap opera.

She noticed it in Lance, first. How he’d stare when Allura and Keith talked. How they’d smile and laugh. He saw the burning red of his cheeks as he narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers. How he’d quickly look away when the two of them noticed him looking.

In Keith, he was sullen, quiet and withdrawn. Biting at his lip as he stared down Lance and Allura when Lance would lean against whatever surface he was near, table, wall, tree, trashcan. How Allura would laugh and swat her hands at Lance’s jokes, touching his shoulder. She saw Keith narrow his eyes and chew harder on his already chapped lips as he crossed his arms, digging his fingers into his flesh.

It was sad, really. Sad in the really pathetic sort of way.

She cornered Lance, first, hands on her hips as Lance glared down the two as they chatted, Keith smiling warm and bright. “You’re not subtle.” She watched as the Cuban jumped a good foot in the air, turning around and pulling his glare to her. It had little effect.  
“_Pidge!_” he hissed. “Jesus, you’re going to give me a heart attack, you little gremlin!”

“You’re not subtle.” Pidge repeated, adjusting her glasses.  
“What do you mean?” Lance asked, glancing away, crossing his arms, jutting out his bottom lip.

“I know you have a crush.” Lance tensed up, his face turning darker.

“Y-you do?” Lance looked back down towards his friend, shoulders raised to his ears.

“Yeah. It’s pretty obvious.” the brown haired girl sighed. “But, look, man, you gotta do something about it.”

“I know.” Lance sighed, looking back over to the two. “But…”

“No buts!” Pidge poked him in the chest. “If you don’t make a move, Keith will.”

At that, Lance blinked, turning his gaze back towards Pidge, eyes wide. “W-what?!”

“Yeah, dude.” Pidge shrugged. “Keith likes Allura. You either gotta make a move, first, or he will. That’s how life works.”

Lance’s shoulders slumped, looking like a kicked puppy. “Oh. Yeah.” he mumbled, not sounding at all fired up and determined like Pidge thought he would.

Maybe she wasn’t as good at pep talks as she thought. She shook her head, walking away as Lance looked back over to the two, not seeing the fire previously in his eyes die down to nothing more than a smoldering ember.

Pidge thought she might have better luck with Keith.  
While Keith stirred at one of the cafeteria’s pudding cups, watching as Allura and Lance left together to get some snacks, she nudged him with her foot.

“Hey, pine tree.” she smiled when that got his attention. He turned, glaring at Pidge, raising an eyebrow.  
“What?”

“You’re pining is loud.” she said. “I’m surprised the whole school doesn’t know about your dumb crush.”

The stirring stopped. Pidge was impressed at how red Keith’s face quickly became. “What?” he asked, voice cracking as he sat up straighter.

“You really think you’re slick at hiding it?” the short girl shook her head. “You’re pathetic.”

Keith grumbled, going back to stirring his pudding cup.

“Look, man. I don’t know how to tell you this, but if you’re going to do something, you need to do it before Lance.”

Keith blinked, looking up at Pidge. “Huh?” he asked, looking thoroughly confused.

God, both these boys were morons.

“Lance.” Pidge pointed her own spoon towards where the other two had left. “He likes Allura.” she scooped up some lukewarm mashed potatoes and popped it into her mouth. “If you don’t do something, he is.”

There was a snap and Pidge blinked. The spoon Keith had been holding was broken.

“Lance…” Keith blinked, shoulders slumped and if Lance looked like a kicked puppy, Keith looked like he was just told that his puppy was booted off a bridge. He looked down to his food, and said nothing more the rest of lunch. He didn’t touch anything and promptly stood up and left when Lance and Allura came back from the vending machines, not even taking the soda Lance had bought for him.

It was then that Pidge knew, that she’d fucked up.

Before, Lance and Keith had gone from being the Best of Friends to We’re Friends but Not Really Close, now, they wouldn’t talk to each other. Wouldn’t look at each other. Keith would actively avoid Lance and Lance would sometimes act like Keith wasn’t even there.

Hunk had noticed and asked Pidge if she knew what was going on. She groaned and grumbled about “dumb boys with dumb crushes”. She gave no more explanation, and Hunk just looked more confused than before.

She tried one last time. She got both of them together and put her foot down. “Enough!” she crossed her arms, glaring down at her friends. “This bullshit pity party is over.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Pidge.” Lance grumbled, hooking his head into his hand, propping his elbow onto the table, actively turning his body away from Keith, who was hunched over, turned away from Lance.

“This!” she pointed to the two. “This stupid, passive agressive bullshittery you two got going on. It’s done. Finished.” she slammed her hands onto the table, narrowing her eyes at her friends. “You two talk this shit out, and fix it.”

“What’s there to fix?” Keith grumbled, hunching his shoulders up higher.

Pidge glared harder. “You both like Allura, but she can only date one of you. Pull your heads out of your asses, talk to each other and sort your shit out.” the two boys looked up to Pidge, “If you two don’t have your shit solved by the end of the day, I _will_ lock your sorry asses in the janitor’s closet over the weekend!”

With that, she turned, storming away from the table as the two boys stared, confused, after her.

“What?” Keith scrunched up his eyebrows. “I… _what?_” he looked over to Lance, who stared back at him.

“Look,” Lance sighed, “you like Allura. That’s fine. Just… ask her out.” Keith blinked, owlishly.

“Lance, I don’t like Allura.” he said, slowly. “I… thought _you_ liked her?”

“What?” Lance shook his head. “No, dude. I mean, she’s beautiful, but she shot me down pretty hard.” He pointed to Keith. “But she seems pretty into you.”

“Lance, I’m gay.”

Lance blinked, and his eyes widened. “Oh, my gosh _you are_!”

“_Did you seriously forget?!_” Keith yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. “What’s the point of me telling you secrets if you’re just going to forget?!”

“At least you know that I won’t go out telling everyone?”

Keith groaned, covering his face, rubbing it. “Pidge told me you liked Allura.”

“I do not.” Lance said. “And Pidge told _me_ you liked Allura.”

“Which is fucking laughable.”

The two boys sat there for a while before Lance spoke again. “So, why are we like this?” he asked.

“I…” Keith blushed, pouting as he looked down to the table.

“Keith, do you like someone?” Lance watched as Keith’s face turned darker. “_You do!_”

“_Shut up no I don’t._” the black haired boy hissed, trying to hide his reddening ears.

“Well, I like someone.” Lance said, blushing as he glanced away. “He’s pretty great.”

“He?” Keith looked over, watching Lance now.

“Yeah. He’s kind of quiet, and can be kind of dumb sometimes.” the Cuban went on. He looked back towards Keith, smiling as his blush darkened. “He thought I was in love with this one girl…”

Keith stared, looking confused for a moment before his eyes widened and his blush darkened. “Oh…”

“Yeah. I, uh… I’d like to know if… he does like me back.” Lance said, awkwardly.

Keith stared at him, smiling before looking away. “Well, I … like someone, too.” he admitted. “He’s pretty forgetful, though. He literally forgot that I was gay and thought _I_ was crushing on a girl.”

He looked back over to Lance, who was smiling, the two beginning to laugh quietly.

“We’re both dumbasses, aren’t we?” Lance asked, scooching closer to Keith.

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, moving closer as well. The two soon were sitting close, hesitantly moving their hands, linking their fingers together. “But, I think we can still work it out.”

“Definitely.” Lance said, smiling brightly, causing Keith to smile back.

Pidge had walked into the lunchroom, seeing Hunk smiling at the table, alone. “You look cheerful.” she said, dropping her bag down next to his.

“I figured out what you meant by ‘dumb boys with dumb crushes’.” Hunk said, opening up his own lunch. “And, I think you’ll be happy to know that Lance and Keith worked it out.”

“Thank _fuck_.” Pidge groaned, reaching over and grabbing a cookie, biting down into it. She looked up, choking on the bite.

“Pidge?” Hunk asked, worriedly. He patted her back, following her line of sight. Allura was smiling, blushing and chatting with a pretty blonde girl, their fingers linked together as the two kept close to one another. “Oh, looks like Allura finally got the courage to ask out Romelle.”

“_You knew?!_” Pige asked, gasping around her food.

“Well, yeah.” Hunk said, blinking. “It was pretty obvious. I talked to Allura about it last week and she said she’d been trying to work up the courage to ask her out.”

Pidge stared wide eyed. “But… Lance and Keith….”

“What about them?” The two looked up, seeing the pair standing in front of their table.

“What’s up?” Lance asked, smiling as he raised his hand. Keith waved one of his own hands. Their other hands were occupied by being clasped together.

Pidge stared down at it, jaw dropped.

“See? I told you they worked it out.” Hunk said, smiling brightly. He looked up to their friends, “I’m super happy for you two! Allura told me that you’d been talking with her about how much you liked Lance.” Keith blushed deeply as he glanced away, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “I’m kind of hurt you didn’t tell me about it, but I understand. You didn’t want to tell someone who would be biased.”

“Biased?” Lance snorted, looking over to Keith.

“Shush, you.” Keith muttered, pouting. “Allura didn’t grow up with you. I could talk to her about you and get a blunt response.”

Pidge blinked, watching as Allura came up to the table, introducing them to Romelle. She slumped down in her seat, taking another bite of her cookie as the two couples took their seats.

Yeah. This was all Allura’s fault.


End file.
